


Snapshots

by flight_feather



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic, Sex, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight_feather/pseuds/flight_feather
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles. Based on prompts to start, may grow to include multiple fandoms.Contains sex or sexual suggestion; if it becomes explicit I will up the rating.





	1. Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from the random word challenge: Mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could fit in either of my ME:A timelines. Put it where you like :)
> 
> [Shadows of Kadara (gameverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/737298) | [Alternate Andromeda (2040s London AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/795105)

_How dare she_. 

Reyes rereads the most recent demand from Morda, looking for something to suggest he’s overreacting. He’s not, he’s sure of it; Morda doesn’t do subtle. His mind twists toward the part of him that makes difficult decisions. Bloody, deadly decisions.

Ryder bounds to the door, grinning, mouth open to speak. Her enthusiasm cools as she reads his mood and she swallows her words, slipping behind him. She’s the only person he allows at his back.

Strong fingers slide along his shoulders, kneading, massaging. “Breathe, love,” she whispers. He catches one hand and kisses the palm, already calmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for more!  
> [makocartwheels](https://makocartwheels.tumblr.com/).


	2. Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from the random word challenge: Disappear/Kian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one fits in the [gameverse series (Shadows of Kadara)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/737298).

This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

The Daghers were a solid family, a good family. They had money. They had influence. But Kian needed to disappear.

The shithole of Omega was not a place any Dagher would be caught dead frequenting, but Kian needed to get somewhere he would never be found. Which was why he was here, in a dive bar called Afterlife, meeting a smuggler with whiskey-gold eyes and a smile too charming for his own good.

“That can be arranged,” the man calling himself Vidal said.

Kian slumped. Maybe he would make it after all.


	3. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For connection/Lazuli Ryder.

Laz observes Reyes from her hiding spot. He knows he's being watched; golden eyes flick around the room, seeking the source of the alarm his hunter’s instincts must be screaming at him.

He won't suspect her. She's supposed to be on yet another errand for the Initiative. But plans change and when they do she's always drawn back here, pulled by the connection between them.

When she finally slips out of hiding to lean against the pillar, his gaze snaps to hers. Tartarus fades away and she gasps at the intensity pinning her in place as he stalks toward her.


	4. Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For conference/Reyes

The soft glow of the lamp in the corner gives just enough light for Reyes to read Laz’s expression. One side of her bottom lip is between her teeth but both corners curl up. Turquoise eyes dart to the window, the door, back at him, then away again as she squirms.

“We can't fuck on the table, Reyes,” she hisses. “It's a conference room! Someone could see.”

“Exciting, isn't it?”

Her gaze flicks to his as she flushes and whispers, “Yes.” Another glance at the door as she steps close. “I suppose it's late enough that nobody else is here…”


	5. Gutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [100-word drabble challenge, week 2.](https://makocartwheels.tumblr.com/post/173641379202/random-drabble-challenge2)
> 
> Gutter/Garrus

Red blood, human blood, ran down the channel edging the corridor. When he'd first arrived on Omega, Garrus had wondered why a space station needed gutters.

Now he was the reason.

The blood reminded him of Shepard. He'd thought her dead after fighting Saren, buried under rubble, but she'd limped out smiling. Bruised, bloodied, one arm dangling, but smiling.

That was his girl.

Or would have been if he'd had the courage to stay by her side and tell her how he felt. If she hadn't been sent on that mission.

Rage built in him again. _She can't be dead_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like these, [prompt me on Tumblr](https://makocartwheels.tumblr.com/post/173641379202/random-drabble-challenge2)!


	6. Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from the 100-Word Drabble Challenge: Perfume/Laz Ryder

Laz makes it down the stairs without tripping over her heels or the hem of her dress. Reyes grins and proffers a small bottle, a pinch to the corners of his eyes.

“What's this?” Laz asks, plucking it from his palm and examining the label.

“Just a little something.” He shoves his hands in his pockets, rocking slightly on his toes. Intrigued, Laz spritzes the perfume on each wrist, rubs, and inhales.

“Blends with your natural pheromones or something...wow,” Reyes explains. He leans in for a whiff. “I'm going to have a hard time tonight,” he growls, kissing her.


	7. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 100-Word Drabble Challenge
> 
> Rainbow/Vetra

Vetra has seen a lot of fighters, but never one quite like Ryder.

For one thing, the woman exhibits no discipline. She must have learned it in the Alliance but it doesn't appear to have stuck.

For another, the riot of colors is nearly as distracting as her fighting style. Her flamethrower spits raging red-orange flame. A singularity glows the same biotic blue as her hair. Her black and teal armor match the paint job on the Nomad. She's a surprisingly effective rainbow of destruction.

“I'm just glad you're on our side,” Vetra mutters. The Outcasts never had a chance.


	8. Lump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 100-Word Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Lump/AU Reyes

“Mr Vidal...I...is this correct? All of your assets to be transferred to this woman in the event of your death? All cash in one lump sum?”

Reyes said nothing, eyeing his solicitor with the flat stare that said he meant business until the man started to squirm. 

Still, Reyes paid the man for his advice _and_ his balls. “Sir,” he started again. “I must advise against this. You're not even married -”

“And I won't be, unless it's to her. There's no-one else I'd leave everything to. Draw up the papers for signature, Mr Scholes. I won't ask again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt, himluv!


	9. Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask for the 100-Word Drabble Challenge
> 
> Duck / Reyes

A cracking twig gave away the position of Reyes’ hunter. He stilled, listening. Another crack. _Got ya._

Hefting his paintball gun, he slid through the undergrowth seeking Ryder and Keema. The two women surpassed the rest of Collective in the teambuilding exercise despite the military training of Crux, Aquila, and Reyes himself.

He shouldn't have been surprised. He’d trained Ryder, and Keema was the consummate team player, able to lead charismatically or follow willingly.

Ryder grinned when he found her. “Keema, now!” 

Reyes tried and failed to duck, tagged by a hail of paintballs.

“Shit,” he muttered, raising his hands.


	10. Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask for the 100-Word Drabble Challenge
> 
> Drawing / Reyes

“Drawing for a tenner, friends?”

Reyes took a break from surveilling their surroundings to glance at the artist. Laz had begged him to join her at the St George's Day celebrations in town, so here he was. 

His girlfriend's bounce of enthusiasm at the offer meant they were now waiting for the woman to finish. Her hand sped over the paper, pastel chalk in hand.

Ten minutes later, the artist had captured Laz’ childlike glee at the chaos surrounding them...and Reyes’ devotion to her. Even in caricature, he recognised the look on his face.

_I love her that much?_


	11. Tourist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask for the 100-Word Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Tourist / Laz Ryder

London is freezing in a severe Arctic chill but Costa Rica is sunny and warm. Laz gawks like the tourist she is and doesn’t care. This place is _incredible_. 

Their private car makes its way over steep mountain roads, taking the scenic route to the coast. Reyes and the driver chat in Spanish, the rapid words half-understood and adding ambiance.

They pause at a waterfall splashing over verdant cliffs. Reyes halts his conversation, takes her hand, and tugs her out of the car. 

“Like it?” he asks, pulling her closer for a kiss.

“Love it,” she breathes against his lips.


	12. Despise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask for the 100-Word Drabble Challenge
> 
> Despise / Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: torture, blood, Dark!Reyes

There’s nothing quite like the stickiness of blood. 

Anubis loathes the mess staining his arms almost as much as Reyes will despise himself later for torturing the mark. After he drinks his way into the realm of red-soaked nightmares, he’ll sit up in bed, shaking and wondering how he got here. He’ll remember the dream of a thirteen-year-old boy, _to be someone_. Anubis knows it and dismisses the thought. Hitmen with a conscience don’t grow old. They don’t get rich, either.

For now, there’s just the target, the information, the kill. He’s good at this. Doesn’t that make him someone?


	13. Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask for the 100-Word Drabble Challenge
> 
> Salt / Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual suggestion in this one, alcohol.

Reyes watches Laz dance. Tequila has an interesting effect on her, making her somehow more persuasive in her wildness. She’s coaxed Kian out from behind the bar while Reyes takes a break to talk to Keema. They’ve distracted him, though. Keema rolls her eyes rather than repeat herself again. 

With a flourish of trumpets, the song ends and Laz careens back to him, sipping her margarita before perching in his lap. “Hi!” she chirps, leaning in for a kiss. 

The salt on her lips reminds him of the taste of her skin during sex. “I want you,” he whispers. “Now.”


	14. Ambiguous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask for the 100-Word Drabble Challenge
> 
> Ambiguous / Vetra, set in my AU

“You know, this would have gotten done faster if you were less ambiguous, Vidal,” Vetra griped.

The man investigated the item she'd procured and grinned, boyish in his delight. “Still, it's perfect. Excellent work, as usual, Nyx.”

“Why’d you need me to get it? Isn't that your job?” After the amount of trouble Vetra had gone through to acquire a ring, she wanted to know why the man who could get anything in London needed her help.

Eyes the color of good whiskey flicked to her. “Laz always knows when I'm hiding something and I can't lie about big stuff.”


	15. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask for the 100-Word Drabble Challenge on Tumblr
> 
> Perfect / Reyes

Nothing in life was perfect. Reyes had learned long ago that it was rarely even good. 

He’d come home in a tightly-controlled rage over a rejected patent application to find Laz curled up on the couch, asleep in nothing but her panties. His cock stirred, the frustration of the day finding a new outlet. Ignoring it, he settled onto the adjacent loveseat to drink her in, appreciating this moment.

Her eyes opened, blinked. A slow, sleepy smile curled her lips when she saw him. “Hello, love,” she mumbled.

Nothing in life was perfect, but this...this was pretty damn good.


	16. Drug

Laz wakes from a dream, unsettled, heart pounding. She searches the dark and finds nothing. 

A sigh brings her back. She's in bed with Reyes. She's safe; nothing can harm her when he's here. His arm is draped over her stomach, his face buried in her neck. She shifts away ever so slightly to smell his hair.

He's like a drug. The more she has of him the more she wants. The scent of his body, the taste of his climax on her lips, his voice in her ear, the electricity of his touch.

She always wants more of him.


	17. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100-Word Drabble Challenge
> 
> Death/Garrus

Another wave of mercs. Garrus peers through the barrel of his sniper rifle, looking for weak spots. It's not just about armor. Take out the leader and you take their heart as surely as a bullet does.

These ones look fresher than the last group. There's a spring in their step, a sense of purpose beyond simple money.

Garrus is about to pull the trigger when he spots the N7. “The odds just got a lot better,” he tells his father, ending the call that was supposed to be a goodbye.

Is that Shepard or his death approaching?

He fires.


	18. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask for the 100-word drabble challenge: Agreement / Kian

Kian shut the door to the manager’s office and threw himself in the tatty desk chair. _His_ office. _His_ chair. Thanks to a loan from Reyes, Kian was the new owner of Tartarus. 

His head spun as he realised the ramifications of the agreement he’d struck with his friend. Reyes’ company had taken off; he’d taken to legitimate business more easily than Kian had expected. 

Of course, it wasn’t entirely legitimate, not yet. Funds gained from illicit work needed to be laundered. Having Reyes as a shadow partner was a risk, but hell - Kian would do anything for the man.


	19. Extreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask from Tumblr for the 100-Word Drabble Challenge: Extreme / Keema

“Don’t take this to an extreme,” Reyes had warned Keema. She’d scoffed but Reyes had cut off her argument before she could start it. “I know Sloane is ultimately responsible for the hit on your family. I know you’ve been waiting a long time for your revenge.”

“And patiently,” Keema interjected.

“And patiently,” he’d acknowledged, setting his hands on her shoulders. “But Keema, this is a long-term game. You’re going in to collect information. Not Sloane’s head.”

It was hard to remember why she’d agreed to this corporate espionage plan when her family’s murderer was staring Keema in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory to this one in [this chapter from Give and Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297894/chapters/28141248).


	20. Contrary

“Lazuli…”

Reyes fixed his girlfriend with a stern look. The use of her full first name was usually enough to tell her he meant business, but something about being at the beach made her intractable. 

She swatted at the water, splashing him full in the face. “You're gonna get it now,” he growled. Laz was city-bred; so was he, but raised on the Pacific coast while she was a child of placid inland lakes. 

A smooth dive brought him close to her. She shrieked, flailing and fighting the waves to escape. 

“You shouldn't have been contrary,” he said, dunking her.


	21. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask for coffee / Kian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fits sometime before Renegades.

Kian rarely saw this side of the morning. Reyes did, apparently; the man had already been working when Kian had awakened. He'd lain on the couch in the private room now rented to Reyes, digging through booze-tinged memories to determine if what had happened last night was real. 

He didn't know why he'd volunteered to go on a coffee run but here he was, in the chain shop on the corner, waiting for two espressos.

 _You know why you volunteered_ , part of his mind whispered accusingly. _You love him but you don't want him to see it in your eyes_.


	22. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask for Switch / Laz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, bondage play

Laz nearly always preferred Reyes to top her but sometimes, when she was in the right mood, she'd ask to switch roles. He nearly always obliged. It wasn't his preference but he seemed to enjoy the novelty of the situation.

She could see the attraction in having one's lover bound for pleasure. Reyes looked up at her, panting, a slight snarl on his lip as his muscles bunched. Trusting her enough to submit to ropes but not truly tamed.

“Shall we go again?” she teased. Anubis flickered behind his gaze as she knelt and gripped the shaft of his cock.


	23. Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask for Vetra / agenda

The docks were dark under a new moon. Vetra waited in the deeper shadow of a shipping container, away from the glare of security lights. The guards on this shift owed her favours, so as long as she stayed away from the security cameras she should be able to claim the bonus Vidal offered for discretion. 

Vetra frowned and kicked one toe against the concrete. Vidal was a difficult man to pin down, hiding his larger agenda behind charming smiles, resorting to chilling threats if you didn't deliver.

Not someone to cross, lightly or ever, even when he was late.


	24. Exercise (Reyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask for Exercise / Reyes

Reyes shakes his head, dislodging drops of sweat from his hair. He needs a towel but he’s almost done with this set. 

Three reps left...two...one. 

Exhaling heavily, he lowers the weight. Reaches one arm overhead, grips the wrist, and leans into a stretch. Switches arms. The sweet burn of lactic acid buildup eases but doesn’t dissipate completely.

The hair on the back of his neck stands up and he turns. Laz leans against the machine behind him, hunger sharpening her gaze. “I should have come to exercise with you sooner,” she says, a dirty smirk curling her lips.


	25. Exercise (Drack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask for Exercise / Drack

Drack looked at the hill and debated whether he wanted to tackle it. Arms swinging, he found another reserve of energy. 

He might be old but he wasn’t some green brat with no discipline. He _definitely_ wasn’t a quitter. 

That didn’t mean he couldn’t wish Laz had moved to a less hilly part of London. Reyes had asked him to keep her safe - quietly - whilst he was out of town. That meant following the kid when she went out for a run. It was a new habit. Annoying. Still, the doc had said more exercise would be good for him.


	26. Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask: sight/Garrus

For the first time in days the Reaper horde was quiet. Corpses lay scattered and broken on Menae’s already bleak surface. Palaven burned in the distance, an inferno like a second sun. All that mattered to Garrus was that he could stop living minute to minute for at least the next five.

Someone back at base had to know what was happening. He'd need to advise on something.

Two short figures and one taller waited in the distance. Not turians. Garrus unshouldered his rifle and peered down the sight.

Shepard.

_She's back!_

His mandibles twitched. _Will she still want me?_


End file.
